Namesakes
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: On her fourth birthday, Georgie Spinelli is told about her namesakes. Twoshot


**Namesakes**

**Summary: Spinelli and Maxie's daughter, Georgie Jean Spinelli learns about her namesakes on her fourth birthday.**

**A/N: Spixie have three kids. Four year old, Georgie Jean Spinelli, two year old twins, Ashlyn Lily Spinelli and Addison Rose Spinelli. Emma is fourteen in this. This will be a twoshot.**

"Mommy?" A small voice asked, walking into her kitchen.

Maxie Spinelli turned her attention away from her cousin, Robin and onto the little girl who had just spoken. "Georgie, what is it? You should be in bed!" She said firmly, kneeling down to run her hand through her daughter's messy blonde hair.

Georgie blinked her green eyes that matched her father's. "I'm not tired, mommy." She whined, looking utterly adorable in her pink Scooby Doo footie pajamas.

A deep laugh sounded behind the little girl and Damien Spinelli bent down to pick his little girl up. "You're not giving your mom trouble now are you, Little Investigator?" He asked of her lovingly.

The little girl shook her head and wrapped her thin, pale arms around her father's neck. "No daddy! I'm an angel, 'member?" She asked innocently, sucking on her thumb and giving her daddy her pantented puppy dog eyes.

Maxie giggled under her breath and straightened out her pretty, cobalt blue Coulture sweater dress. "That doesn't mean that you aren't trouble, honey-bean." She said moving to wrap her mother around her husband's neck and leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"GROSS!" Georgie squealed from between them.

"Perhaps I should get you up to bed." Damien said in a voice filled with amusement as he and his wife stared down at their daughter, lovingly.

"And check on Addison and Ashlyn." The blonde replied, speaking of their two year old daughters.

"I'm not tired, though!" Georgie whined as her father began to walk her up the stairs. "I wanna stay up 'till my birthday!"

"The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and it will be your birthday." Maxie spoke from behind them, giving her oldest daughter a kiss goodnight and heading into the twins' pink and pale green bedroom. She walked over to the crib closest to the closet and stared down at Ashlyn who was sleeping peacefully, her pink and purple teddy bear in her grasp.

It was strange how things worked out in life. Maxie had never seen herself as the marrying type, much less the type of woman to have children. What with her past and how self destructive she had been, not to mention how everyone around her seemed to either die or leave her-she'd been scared. Scared that she would be like her mom and leave a man that loved her and her children, behind. She'd been so angry at Felicia for what she'd done. She hadn't bothered to contact Maxie and Georgie for years. She hadn't even come back to Port Charles until Georgie's death. Other than that, she thought that her job would prevent her from having a family. Her mentor, Kate didn't have one. She'd walked away from love. It wasn't until a few years before Georgie had been born that Maxie had discovered some things about Kate's past. Or rather, Spinelli had on his quest to find his parents. Kate had apparently hooked up with Rick Lancing a few years into her career. A one night stand that had created Damien Millhouse Spinelli. Kate had given up her son to a woman that she had been friends with. A friend who was unable to have children of her own. Unfortunately, the woman had died when Damien was two and he was given to the woman's mother. He'd been raised by his Grandma Spinelli until Jason and Sam had come and gotten him from all the way in Tennesse. Damien hadn't seemed to have the abandonment issues that Maxie had. Infact, she'd been angrier than him when they'd found out that Kate had given him up. It had just brought back so many upsetting memories to Maxie. Memories of when Felicia had abandoned her and Georgie. She and Damien had almost not made it through that. Maxie had been so-scared that she'd do what her mother had done and leave him and the kids that they might have together. Nobody except Mac had ever really stayed around. Maxie was happy about how things turned out. She had three beautiful daughters, an amazing husband, a wonderful job. Everything that a woman could possibly want.

Damien walked slowly into the room, being careful not to make any noise. He wrapped his long, slightly muscular arms around Maxie's waist.

He rested his head on Maxie's slender shoulder and turned his head to press a kiss to his wife's cheek. "You look deep in thought, Maximista." He whispered into her ear, pressing kisses down the side of her jaw.

A small grin curved her lips and she turned into the embrace of his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and giving a deep, loving kiss. "I was just thinking about how happy I am that things worked out like this. I couldn't imagine a better life than what I have." She replied to him, looking deeply into his green eyes with her blue ones. Her fingers ran through his dark brown hair, massaging his scalp.

Damien felt tears sting his eyes at her words. "I know exactly what you mean,my Maximista" He told her, resting his forehead against her's and gazing into her eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips again before he pulled away, grabbing her hand. "Come on, we should let the Twin Terrors sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." He was speaking of Georgie's birthday.

"I wish my sister was here. And BJ. I'd love it if they could meet our daughters." Maxie whispered sadly. Her hot breath fanned over Damien's face as he said those words.

"I wish that they could too, Maxie." He whispered back to her comfortingly, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist as they walked out of the room.

**Next part/last part: Georgie's birthday. Maxie and Spinelli tell their oldest child about her two namesakes.**


End file.
